Beauty
by BoredAsYou
Summary: Wendy Marvell is a nerd who doesn't have much of a social life. Romeo Conbolt was the basketball captain who had a social life. And sometimes the 'what if's' turn into the 'could be's'. Highschool!au
1. Chapter 1

**"_There's always gonna be someone prettier than you. You can't be the most beautiful girl, but you can be the most beautiful girl to one guy though" – Unknown_**

* * *

><p>Wendy Marvell didn't stand out much in her whole school life. She was known as the everyday 'nerd' with black rimmed glasses, knee-length skirt, stayed in the library all day and so on, you guys get the point.<p>

"Wendy…" A soft voice started off startling the long blue-haired girl "You should go up to him and try to start a conversation"

"But, he's THE Romeo Conbolt, Lucy-nee" Wendy argued back to the blonde librarian in her soft voice "I can't just go up to him and say 'I like you' and you know that"

"Suit yourself then" Lucy said sighing and walked over to her best friend and librarian partner, Levy Redfox. Wendy could only sigh and rest her chin on her arms as she continued to watch the events unfolding from the library window.

Romeo Conbolt was a guy that did stand out in his whole school life. He made girls swoon, was the school's Basketball Captain for 3 years and running, was a person who liked the outdoors more than the inside. To sum it up:

The complete _**opposite **_of Wendy.

"Oh, right!" Levy said before going over to Wendy "Your radio show is on tonight! How's it going? I only find out yesterday and I'm curious!"

"Levy-nee! Please don't talk so loudly about it please!" Wendy begged softly making sure she wasn't attracting any attention "Nobody knows that I'm Aria except for Lucy-nee and now you"

Levy nodded in realization "So what do you do?" She asked curiosity filled in her eyes, Wendy smiled softly "It's called 'Love Songs with Aria', it airs from 9PM to 1AM it's for youths and adults alike or anybody basically, I give song dedications and messages and give advice to listeners who called in with their love problems, sometimes some famous celebrities would come in and give their opinion on the relationship"

"So it's like those love talk shows?" Levy said summing everything up, Wendy nodded "Most of the entries are actually from here, Sabertooth, Lamia and other rival high schools"

"That is so cool!" Levy said excitedly "Looks like I'm staying up 'til one tonight!"

Wendy giggled, then the bell went signalling the last periods of the day. She sighed and stood up pushing her chair in and waved goodbye to the two librarians.

"P.E…." Wendy muttered under her breathe as she entered the Gym and headed to the Girls' Changing Room. Wendy herself hated the P.E uniform provided from the school, sport bloomers and a white shirt with an option to wear either shorts or tracksuit pants. Most of the girls adored the P.E uniforms… You can probably figure out the reason why.

~ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ~

"Today, we are learning Basketball! Which is a manly sport!" Wendy's sport teacher, Elfman said as he towered over the students "I want girls and boys separated! Later on Coach Dragneel will come in and teach you the techniques and have a manly game"

"Hai!" The students said unison before separating into their gender-specified groups. One the boys side, they were doing drills and warm-ups, while on the other side, the girls were squealing and fan-girling at how 'hot' the boys were or to be more specific, how_** hot **_Romeo had looked while playing.

Wendy? She stretched and warmed-up and grabbed a basketball and took some shots. Time-to-time she would look over to the boy's side and copy what they would be doing.

"One, Two, Three!" Wendy muttered as she took two large steps and jumped on the third preforming a lay-up, which missed due to her hair being in the way of her eyes. She grumbled in frustration before quickly doing an easy braid and continued her practice.

As Wendy shot from the three-pointer line, a figure caught her ball much to her dismay.

"Try harder imouto-chan!" A voice said which Wendy recognized all too well, she smiled softly "Nice to see you to Natsu-nii"

"So…" Natsu said as he walked over to her and leaned closer to the shorter "When are you going to confess?"

Wendy then burst into a brilliant shade of red making Natsu laugh at the sudden change of colour in her face "Sorry, sorry, it's been a really long time you know? I think it's cute" He said, but quickly turned serious as he faced her "Just tell me if he's being bad to you ok? We'll have a nice little chat"

Wendy sighed and giggled a bit at how he was being overprotective. He then called everybody in to discuss the techniques and drills.

"Bounce the ball with one hand, girls! Not two hands!" He instructed as he saw the girls side dribble with two hands "Boys, stop messing around or you'll run 10 laps around the whole school!"

"Guys! Let's get back to work! I'm not risking running another 10 laps!" Romeo shouted to the boys, who nodded in agreement to his statement. Wendy could only admire in awe from afar at how respected he was.

After 15 minutes, Natsu had wanted a game of Number Basketball.

"Basically, Number Basketball is when you have an opponent with the same number to you and if you get called up let's say 'one', the two one's from the two teams have to battle against each other and whoever wins gets a point for their team, alright? Are there any questions regarding this?" Natsu said finally as he spun the basketball on one finger before smirking "Let's play!"

The teams were boys against girls and fortunately, Wendy and Romeo got paired up as the eighth pair, much to the girls dismay.

"Romeo, I don't know if I should feel sorry for you or I should congratulate you" One of his friend's said "You got paired up with a nerd, don't mess this up Romeo!"

"Sure…" Romeo said drifting off as he turned his gaze to the dark-blue haired girl with black-rimmed glasses. Wendy had noticed his gaze and blushed a light pink before turning her attention to Natsu.

"6+2 is?" Natsu said smirking in Wendy's direction, who ran on court with Romeo. He then threw the ball up, making the two jump in the air "Eight!"

As Romeo was about to grab the ball, Wendy knocked it out of his hold making the two run after it. Wendy had managed to get it first and ran down the court with Romeo hot on her tail. She then stopped at the free shot line where Romeo had started to block her much to her dismay.

'_What to do!' _Wendy thought panicking as Romeo put in hands up to block her, Romeo smirked knowing that she won't be able to shoot due to her being short and him being taller. Wendy gulped as she continued to dribble the ball, she then bounced the ball behind her switching the hands the ball was in and ran to the right and did a lay-up.

"My glasses!" Wendy gasped as her glasses fell from her face and onto the floor, but getting the ball in at the same time making the two teams groan in annoyance. Romeo then caught the ball and stared at the girl who was crawling on the floor trying to find her glasses. He then noticed them near his foot, so he kneeled down and picked them up and took Wendy's hand and put her glasses on her palm.

"Oh, thank you Romeo-san" Wendy said as she put them on and bowed her head slightly before standing up, Romeo following in suit while giving the ball back to Natsu.

Natsu smirked at the two much to Romeo's confusion and Wendy's embarrassment. "Alright! Moving on!" He said as the two went back to their respective teams.

~ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ~

"That's it for the night minna-san! Sleep tight and have a happy Saturday" Wendy said as she ended her radio talk show, rubbing her eyes and yawning at the same time. She then stood up and grabbed her school bag and turned the lights off in the studio and exited the building.

Once she got outside, she walked to the nearest park which was beside the radio station and sat down on one of the benches admiring the star-filled sky. Suddenly, her phone then rang showing an unknown number, much to her surprise but picked it up anyway.

"Moshi, moshi?" Wendy said, "Is this Wendy Marvell?"

"Yes, it is who are you?" Wendy asked the mysterious stranger "It's Lucy, you know your brother is worried especially since it's 1AM"

Wendy laughed lightly before standing up and walking to her home "He should be more worried for you and little Natsumi and Igneel and why are you up so late anyway?"

"The kids bothered me to stay up and listen to your radio station and I gave Natsu some milk to help him sleep and it worked!" Lucy said excitedly, causing Wendy to laugh lightly "Well, tell Natsu-nii that I'm walking to my apartment now and I'll be home soon, have a good night!"

"Night! Walk safely" Lucy bid as they both hung up. Thus, it became quiet making Wendy sigh a bit, from the distance she saw a figure standing outside of her nearby convenience store.

'_I wonder who's that?' _Wendy thought as she started to come closer to the person, her eyes widened "R-Romeo-san…"

The said person turned to see her much to his surprise "Ah! Wendy, right?" He said approaching her, causing the shorter to nod "What are you doing out here at this time of night?" He asked curious as to why she was roaming alone the streets of Magnolia by herself.

"I-I just finished my part-time job" Wendy replied shyly "Why are you out here?"

"I was wondering if I should buy a snack or not because I can't sleep since one of my friends gave me coffee after school…" Romeo said before looking at the convenience store "Do you live near here?"

"A-ah, yes! Just around the corner there's a set of apartments…" Wendy said as she pointed at a tall building behind the convenience store, Romeo's eyes widened in surprise "I live there as well! Want to walk there now?"

"S-sure…" Wendy muttered while nodding shyly as she walked with Romeo to the tall apartments.

The two walked in absolute silence, letting the cold night breeze cool them. Wendy could only stare at her feet as she started to get nervous as she started walking with her crush.

'_Get a hold of yourself Marvell! He's on the top of the social ladder, and you're not' _Wendy thought trying to distract herself from being embarrassed in front of the popular boy.

"Can I ask something of you Wendy?" Romeo said, breaking Wendy's thoughts "H-hai…"

"How come I haven't seen you around before?" Romeo asked, much to her surprise "Our school is huge and I have been to every corner and room there except the girls toilet and change rooms, of course, and not once, have I encountered you in any of the rooms"

"R-really? We have all of the same classes together…" Wendy said quietly muttering the last part which was still in ear shot to Romeo "Really?! I'm so sorry I didn't know! I sleep most of the time during homeroom, you know that right?"

Wendy blushed lightly, giggling softly "Of course I know, you sit directly in front of me" Wendy said softy as both made their way to the stairs, Romeo eyes widened before ruffling his hair "Ah! I feel stupid for not seeing you in the first place! I'm so sorry!"

Wendy waved her hands and shaking her head "No, no! It's fine, I don't really like attention being on me and you're very popular so I try not to get too far in with the higher ups" Wendy said as she reached her floor "Are you on this floor as well, Romeo-san?"

Romeo nodded "I live in Room 44, you?" Romeo asked as he reached his apartment, "Room 43…"

"I feel more stupid…" Romeo said head dropping in disappointment, Wendy could only wave her hands in embarrassment "No, no! It's okay Romeo-san, it's not like you were going to find out anyway"

Romeo could only sigh, "You're _**so **_kind, I don't think it's fair…" Romeo said pouting "Do you want to walk home together tomorrow afternoon after school? We can eat at a ramen place"

Wendy's eyes widened "A-are you sure? Wouldn't people criticize you for being with me? Wouldn't it be too much of a burden? Oh my goodness, what if you lose your friends?!" Wendy rambled to him, which he had somewhat adorable and he chuckled "Wendy, I'm asking you and I don't really care about my position on the social ladder, I'd like to get to know more about you and if I do lose all my friends, I'll have you"

Wendy could only gaped like a fish and turn red as she slowly nodded. Romeo grinned before dropping her off in her apartment, as soon as Wendy closed the door to her apartment she slid down the door, face still red in embarrassment.

I mean who wouldn't be embarrassed? Her crush, as well as the most popular guy in school, was _**her **_friend, and like what most of her classmates say,

**_Sh*t just got real. _**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought I'd let you guys know that I'm still alive and writing for the other stories, I wrote this one just in case you don't know if I'm alive or not :).**

**Also, do you guys want me to continue this? Because I'm not entirely sure if I should... **

**Leave a review or PM me your thoughts if you want this to continue! It would be gladly appreciated :)**

**Ja Ne!~ BoredAsYou  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"_Why do you like him?"_

"_**I-I don't know… He just… I don't know" - Unknown**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Natsu stared at his younger sister who was currently had her head down, completed focused into completing her homework. He then tilted his head lightly before shaking it lightly and turned to Lucy who had just finished putting books away.

"Hey Luce," Natsu started, Lucy's attention adverting to the taller "Does Wendy hang out here every day?"

Lucy nodded lightly "Why?" She asked curiously as to why her husband was asking the question, he then shrugged folding his arms over his chest "Teenagers like her should be more outgoing and social, not secluded and… Quiet"

"I was like that in high school, what's the difference?" Lucy asked taking a seat next to him, Natsu smirked "You were louder, a talker and an admirer of mine, don't lie that you didn't just go outside just to watch me play basketball"

Lucy blushed a light shade of red and hit the latter on the shoulder playfully making him chuckle lightly. Just then Romeo had entered the library with books and a cookie packet in hand, Natsu and Lucy raised an eyebrow in curiosity as to why the younger was in the library for throughout the half of the year, he hadn't visited the library once even if Natsu was visiting to see Lucy.

"Wendy" Romeo said softly to make sure he wasn't violating the library rules, the blue-haired then raised her head fixing the position of her glasses and nodded slightly acknowledging the boy "Sorry I'm late, I nearly got killed by Erza-sensei for being late to Kendo practice"

"Iie, it's fine" Wendy said waving her hands slightly to brush it off "So what did you need help with?"

Romeo then sat down on the chair next to her and lay his books in front of him, he then gave the cookie packet to Wendy who accepted politely before starting to help the older with his homework. Natsu gaped at the couple, while Lucy giggled in delight at what she witnessed from her very own eyes.

"Hey Lu-mmf?!" Levy then suddenly had her mouth covered by Lucy's hand who was pointing at the two people who were studying together while one of them was eating a cookie, Levy then took Lucy's hand away from her mouth and squinted her eyes not believing what she was seeing.

"Is that… Romeo?" Levy said surprised, which Lucy can only nod "A-and Wendy? Like, they're actually, _**literally **_talking to each other?"

Lucy nodded grinning causing her and Levy to squeal softly at the two. On the other hand, Natsu stared at them intently watching every move that Romeo made as well as Wendy's making sure they were doing anything… _**Inappropriate. **_

Suddenly, Lucy's phone rang much to her surprise "Hello?... Yes, I am... Did they do something wrong?... Ah, okay, I'm actually working right now and there's only two people I can leave them with… I'll send you their address make sure to tell them Lucy sent you… Alright, bye!" Lucy said as she ended the call and started tapping away on her phone, Natsu took his eyes off the couple and looked at his wife "Igneel and Natsumi getting baby-sitted by Sting and Rogue?"

Lucy nodded and put her phone in her pocket, she then watched as Wendy approached the desk with Romeo who was telling her something making her laugh slightly. She smiled and went behind the desk, while Levy followed in suite.

"You know it's not every day I see the one and only Romeo Conbolt in the library" Lucy said teasingly to the younger boy, who chuckled in embarrassment "Wendy was helping me with Science and Math, I'm not very bright in those fields of study"

"Any books to borrow?" Levy asked clicking away on the computer, Wendy then set a novel on top of the desk which Levy took and scanned "_'Her Wolf'? _You've been borrowing this out almost every year Wendy-chan, is it that good?"

Wendy nodded shyly "It's revolving around 'Little Red Riding Hood' and how instead of the Wolf nearly killing her or eating her, the Wolf falls for her but since in their school they had a social hierarchy and if the humans try falling in love with the class above them, the upper would bully them, but there was no rule that the upper could fall in love with the lower… And, yeah" Wendy said shyly adjusting her black rimmed glasses on her nose. Though, instead of listening to her, Lucy stared at Romeo who was staring at Wendy listening to every word she had said, she then noted the way he breathed which was a short inhale in and a long exhale out.

"Oh, yeah we have a two free periods after this! Do you want to go to a ramen place? I'm feeling quite hungry" Romeo said as Wendy grabbed her loaned book "You could've asked if you wanted some of the cookie… I would've given you some"

"But still! You're hungry aren't you?" Romeo asked as they exited the library still talking to each other.

Lucy could only giggle lightly as Levy sighed in delight "Ah, young love" Levy said happily, Lucy then turned to Natsu who was staring intently at the door "Something wrong Natsu?"

"If he hurts her, I won't hesitate to put him for a whole month detention" Natsu said sighing as he stood up "See ya Luce, I have a class after this"

He then wandered to where Lucy was and gave her a kiss on the cheek, much to her surprise, he smirked "Igneel and Natsumi are old enough to have a younger sibling ya know?" He said before shotting her a wink and left the library with a blushing Lucy.

"Whipped" Levy said teasingly causing the latter to go redder.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

"That, was some mean ramen!" Romeo said satisfied as he stretched himself, while Wendy nodded in agreement "Don't you have basketball training today Romeo-kun? Or?..."

Romeo nodded "I do, but it's in an hour and we would be able to get back in an hour" He said reassuringly to the shorter who just nodded.

'_What now Wendy? Now you're friends with the most popular guy in school and you're beside him, __**walking, **__walking Marvell, __**walking**__' _Wendy thought as she blushed red, Romeo glanced at her seeing her red face "Wendy, you okay? You're a little red there"

"Wha- Ah, I'm fine! Just a little bit hot from afternoon sun" Wendy said waving her hand's a little wiping some sweat off of her forehead, Romeo nodded in response before stopping and opening his school bag, Wendy followed in suit and patiently waited for him. Soon enough, he grabbed a handkerchief out.

"Stand still, I'll wipe your face" Romeo said as his free hand lifted her fringe of her off her face and patted lightly on her forehead. On the other hand, Wendy felt like fainting on the spot at the close contact between them, he then stopped patting and stood back moving the hand that was on Wendy's fringe to his side.

"Done! Now, come on! I'll race ya to school!" Romeo said running slightly, Wendy gasped lightly "W-Wait!"

Wendy then started running after the taller, who was a good metre away from her. To tell, Wendy was a runner, when she was younger she was part of the track and field team with her older brother and cousin, though she hasn't run like this in years.

The wind hitting her face, her hair flowing behind her, her feet running as fast as they can. She smiled brightly and took off her glasses and put them in her pocket and securely held her bag and ran past Romeo much to his surprise.

"Come on, Romeo-kun!" Wendy encourage to the taller before giggling and going ahead. Romeo grinned and started running slightly faster.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

"Conbolt! You're late!" Natsu shouted as the latter came running in clad in his basketball uniform, Romeo grinned "Sorry Coach! Went out to eat at a ramen place and went to the playground across from here and nearly forgot"

Natsu nodded "Do you want to explain why Marvell is over there panting?" He asked pointing at Wendy who was lying on the bleachers exhausted, Romeo grinned "We ran together coach, she beat me"

Natsu then dismissed him telling him to go do some drills, and walked over to where Wendy was who had already sat up grabbing her water bottle out of her bag.

"So, you're running skills came in handy, huh?" Natsu said as he watched his students doing drills, while Wendy nodded slightly putting her water bottle back inside her bags. They then stay silent for a while before Natsu spoke up.

"Why do you like him?" He asked as he glanced at her, Wendy looked at her feet slightly embarrassed "To be honest… I-I don't know, he just… I don't know"

Natsu smiled knowingly "Don't worry I get what you mean, I felt the same way with Luce" He said "Also, can I leave Igneel and Natsumi with you like, around 6? There's going to be a staff party tonight at Ice Princess's villa and there's nobody who has to look after them…"

Wendy nodded in response causing the older to smile. He then stood up and wandered to the boys ordering them to stop what they were doing and listen to him. Wendy stared at her older brother slightly wide-eyed, she then glanced at Romeo who was wiping off some sweat with the back of his hand, he then caught her glancing at him and smiled softly.

Wendy blushed at the small action, before taking her phone out as a diversion to avoid him seeing her now flushed face. She then was surprised when she had gotten a text message from her cousin Sting Eucliffe.

**To: **Wendy  
><strong>From: <strong>Sting

_Hey Wens! Sorry for the sudden text, is it possible if I leave Koichi and Yoru at your place around 6? Natsu told me he couldn't 'cause he was going to a staff party or something and I'm traveling to Korea for business needs, is that alright with you?_

**To: **Sting  
><strong>From: <strong>Wendy

_Yup! That's fine, Igneel and Natsumi are also staying at my place so Koichi and Yoru have play mates! It's fine, hope to see them then! _

Wendy smiled softly as she put her phone back in her pocket. The four children always made her feel warm and fuzzy in the inside, though they were mischievous like any other 4 year old would be, but she loved her nephews and niece so much regardless.

'_I better get going to prepare something for them…' _Wendy thought as she stood up fixing her skirt, she then paused in thought _'What about Romeo-kun? Maybe I should…' _

"Alright! Boys take a drink, I'll just go see what Mrs Dragneel wants" Natsu shouted as he pointed to where Lucy was at the door smirking, the team rolled their eyes and ran to their respective bags.

"R-Romeo-kun…" Wendy started off cursing lightly at her stuttering, Romeo turned his attention to the shorter while wiping the sweat off his forehead "I don't think we'll be able to walk together, my nephews and niece are coming over and I need to go buy some food for them to eat later on, so I'm going to go now, if that's okay with you…"

Romeo nodded "If you want after practice, I'll go to your place to help you look after your nephews and nieces, I heard from Coach Dragneel that you have a night job around 9, right?" Romeo said oblivious to the fact what she was working as, Wendy nodded sheepishly "That's great, they'll be coming over around 6, you can come around 6:15 or 6:30, it's fine"

Wendy smiled softly, before picking up her bag and walking off waving goodbye to the taller who waved back grinning happily. Soon enough he was out of the boy's eye view, making him sigh in content.

"Hey Romeo! Why was the nerd here?" A team member named Daiki said curiously as he put a hand on Romeo's shoulder, Romeo frowned at the word 'nerd' "She's not a nerd, she's just really, really smart"

Daiki stared at him, before gasping in shock "No! You couldn't have!" He gasped as he pointed at him accusingly "Romeo Conbolt, is it possible that _**you,**_ out of all people _**like **_the _**coaches **_younger sister?! Oh gosh…"

Romeo then burst into a light shade of pink, turning to face Daiki "It's not that I like her! I-I just don't know… And besides! _**You **_like Kiy-"

"I never mentioned anything, you never mentioned anything and this conversation is over" Daiki said seriously, making the latter burst out laughing at the sudden change in his mood.

* * *

><p><strong>HI GUYS! Sorry for the late update! I've been really caught up with school and homework that I could only write bits and pieces at a certain time...<strong>

**Did you guys read the newest chapter of FT? Natsu is epic. He shall be forever epic. **

**Lucy has changed a lot as well! 'The Dress'...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _'Beauty'! _Leave a review or PM me your thoughts :)**

**Ja Ne!~ BoredAsYou**


End file.
